Sauver Ace en dix étapes
by Ic'ilver
Summary: Vous, lecteur, avez la possibilité de sauver Ace une bonne fois pour toute grâce à mes SUUUUUUUUUPERS conseils ! (Nan, j'déconne.)


_(l'image n'est pas de moi !)_

 **Yo ! Mon humour merdique est de retour ! Vous pouvez commencer à fuir !**

 **Langage cru, je sais. Veuillez ne pas vous indigner à la première remarque svp ! Ce n'est PAS à prendre au sérieux !**

 **Au passage, je ne vise personne en particulier ! C'est de l'humour ! (mais c'est pas drôle.) [chut !]**

* * *

 **Sauver Ace en dix étapes**

 **Étape 1 :** Aller dans le monde d'One Piece

Bah oui, sinon ça sera difficile de sauver Ace. (Merci Cap'tain Obvious !). Pour cela, vous devez être une VRAIE otaku/fangirl ! Mangas, animes, produits dérivés d'One Piece, tout votre argent de poche doit y passer ! Ensuite vous patientez tranquillement (et vous comptez sur votre chance !) pour que votre ordinateur où vous matiez en pleurant la mort de notre cher commandant préféré, vous propulse comme par magie là-bas. Bien entendu, ce n'est pas la seule possibilité ! Vous pouvez aussi brûler un One Piece –bien évidemment avant le tome 59 T^T– ou alors chose plus risquée, vous vous jetez sous une voiture en espérant être réincarnée dans le monde merveilleux des pirates ! (Avec la possibilité, bien sûr, de finir ses jours dans un cercueil au lieu du lit d'Ace. Après, avec un peu de chance, ça sera le cercueil d'Ace).

 **Étape 2 :** Rencontrer un/des personnage(s) connu(s) !

Vous avez réussi à aller dans l'autre monde sans trop d'égratignure, bravo à vous ! Maintenant il faut atterrir au bon endroit ! Pour cela… bah il n'y a pas trop de conseils. Mais bon, vous avez 99% de chance de tomber sur le Thousand Sunny, Moby Dick ou Sub Nautilus. Priez juste pour avoir un peu de chance ^^'

Et pour les 1% restants, vous croiserez sûrement Kidd ou quelqu'un de connu ! Parce que, oui, le destin nous aime et veut qu'on réussisse ! (et c'est pour ça qu'il a tué Ace…)

 **Étape 3 :** Faire connaissance avec l'équipage.

Vous êtes sur l'un des bateaux cités précédemment. C'est déjà un bon point. Soit vous êtes sur le Moby Dick et dans ce cas, vous allez directement à la étape 4. Dans le cas contraire, faites en sorte que Law/Zoro tombent amoureux de vous ou alors que Luffy vous considère comme sa petite sœur et accepte de vous emmener jusqu'à Barbe Blanche.

Bonus pour ceux qui ont choisi l'option séduction : vous allez vous taper DEUX beaux gosses ! Parce que oui, votre amour pour Ace est factice, et il ne vous en voudra pas si vous vous envoyez en l'air pendant votre opération sauvetage.

 **Étape 4 :** Convaincre Ace

Vous avez réussi à aller sur le navire de Barbe Blanche et ce dernier vous a supplié à genoux d'entrer dans son équipage, ce que vous avez fini par accepter après maintes et maintes reprises. Déjà vous devez haïr du plus profond de votre être Barbe Noire : pas un bonjour, même pas un regard, vous lui crachez même à la gueule si vous en avez l'occasion, sinon vous ne serez pas digne d'être la sauveuse d'Ace.

Ensuite vous devez convaincre Ace que Barbe Noire est un méchant tout pas beau. Soit il vous croit grâce à vos beaux yeux et vous avez sauvé Ace, bravo à vous ! Vous pouvez arrêter votre aventure ici.

… Ou alors il active ses deux pauvres neurones et en vient à la conclusion qu'une amitié de trois ans vaut plus qu'une amourette de trois jours. Dans ce cas là, passez à l'étape 5.

 **Étape 5 :** Partir à sa poursuite.

Ace ne vous a pas écouté. Teach a tué Satch. Il décide de partir à sa poursuite. Vous essayez de l'en empêcher. Il ne vous écoute pas (miskine). Vous décidez donc de partir à la recherche d'Ace. Vous allez à Banaro, vous le ratez et bla bla bla… L'auteure se met à saturer mais bref, vous parvenez à obtenir un ticket direction Impel Down alors comme toute personne qui se respecte, vous vous tatouez les plans de la prison sur le corps et vous courrez vers la prison parce que vous n'avez pas le temps bordel ! #LaVFestmieux (pour une fois…) (Bonus spécial pour les parisiens : vous avez le haki royal :p)

 **Étape 6 :** Bateau qui va à Marineford, nous voilà !

Vous l'avez raté… (Pov' merde !), mais bon, vous avez trouvé Luffy et les autres boulets ! Donc vous montez sur le bateau volé qui mène à Marineford et vous échafaudez un nouveau plan machiavélique en mettant l'instru de Requiem for a Dream (de Clint Mansell et non Mozart ! S'il vous plait, respectez-vous un peu !) en fond pour maintenir une petite tension dramatique !

 **Étape 7 :** Guerre de Marineford, nous voilà !

Une fois arrivée, vous recherchez Akainu et vous sortez votre Carapuce (tout fraichement capturé) et vous enchainez par une attaque « jet d'eau » (je connais pas d'autres Pokémons type eau…). Lorsqu'il est suffisamment assommé, vous le séquestrez aux toilettes du QG et vous plongez sa tête d'enfoiré dedans tout en tirant la chasse d'eau pour lui rappeler la douloureuse époque où il se faisait victimiser par ses petits camarades de classe. Et une fois qu'il est en position latérale de sécurité, vous retournez sur le bateau où tout le monde fête la victoire.

 **Étape 8 :** Faites l'amour, pas la guerre ! (les capotes, ça coûte pas cher !)

Vous fuyez la SPA, sale esclavagiste de Pokémon. Shame on you !

 **Étape 9 :** Retrouvailles

Ace vous déclare sa flamme et vous demande en mariage. Vous acceptez pour lui faire plaisir, il serait tellement déçu sinon, le pauvre. Quelques années plus tard, vous vivez heureux ensembles avec vos deux enfants, des faux jumeaux, tandis que Luffy et Sabo vous rendent visite de temps en temps, et bla bla bla.

 **Étape 10 :** Fin

Réveillez-vous.


End file.
